This is Why I Love You
by pjrbcb
Summary: "This is why I love you...You are immature. Yeah yeah I know that sounds absurd coming from me, but yes it's true..." Kate has some pretty important words to say.


*Apologies to anyone who may have been double alerted for this story, I posting again now that FF is back to working properly.

* * *

**This is why I love you...**

_"Always the beautiful answer who asks a more beautiful question."  
― E.E. Cummings _

* * *

This is why I love you...

You are immature.

Yeah yeah I know that sounds absurd coming from me, but yes it's true. Castle as crazy as your immaturity makes me, or how many times it gets you into trouble, it is why we met. Your cocky immature ways brought you into my interrogation room, it got you arrested, it bullied your way into my precinct and into a chair that has never once left the side of my desk. It made you my shadow, to my partner, to my best friend.

* * *

This is why I love you...

You make me laugh.

Oh, Castle, even when I fought it, wished it wasn't true, you brought a lightness to my life I didn't realize was missing. And while your theories may be crazy and sometimes not even close to being helpful, you make the dark days bearable and your goofiness—and yes you are goofy Castle, don't try to deny it—brings a smile not only to my face but everyone around you. You are fun and giddiness and joy all packaged together in a lovable goofball that I can't help but feed off of.

Thank you for that. Thank you for the giggles and the two am laughing fits, and for showing me that it is in fact possible to make a grown man shoot champagne out his nose. Thank you for the shared smiles, the inside jokes, and your wonderful ability to find the humor in almost any situation.

* * *

This is why I love you...

You write Nikki.

I love the author that you are, that you have become, that you are becoming. I love that I knew your books before I knew you, and yes, Castle, I will always be your biggest fan. I love that you write books based on me, based on us. Your beautiful beautiful words that bring such peace and contentment to my life. And while Nikki Heat is still a stripper name, you made me fall in love with her, just like you did. I'm damn proud of those books, Castle, and of Nikki and how you write her.

I love that you write me notes and leave them on my pillow, or the short stories you email me when you are supposed to be paying attention in a meeting. Your words make me smile, make laugh, make me cry, and they make me so very happy. I hope my words even half measure up to yours today.

* * *

This is why I love you...

You don't give up on me.

We didn't take the easy way to get here. We made mistakes, we hurt each other, and we fought what today feels like an inevitable destiny. I pushed you away, I hid behind walls, and I swore up and down that I could do it all alone. But you saw something more, you decided long ago that we could be amazing.

And you were right, Castle we are-what's the word you always like to use? Oh yeah—awesome. We are awesome. So thank you for pushing, thank you for never giving up on me or on us, thank you for your child like insistence. And while we may have taken the long road to get here, I am grateful for that. I am grateful for how hard we have fought, for how hard we have worked.

* * *

This is why I love you...

For the way you love me.

For loving me with joy and a giddiness that I am sure can be seen from outer space. But also with a quiet intensity that you know someone like me needs. For loving me with your whole heart and your unwavering loyalty. For the way you hold my hand, for the way you hug me after a hard day, and for the kisses you place on my head whenever we part, like you do with your mother and your daughter. Did you know you only kiss the people you love the very most like that, Castle? Did you? And I am so grateful to be one of those people.

I love the way you share your family with me, for the way you share your hopes and dreams with me, and most importantly how you share your heart.

And I share my heart with you.

So, I, Katherine Beckett, take you, Richard Castle to be my husband.

Now and forever, I do.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Would love to hear your thoughts. _**


End file.
